Spoiled Children
by teaandcharcoalforbreakfast
Summary: Arthur mocks Alfred's fear of people discovering that he bottoms. Alfred challenges him to have a vibrator inside of him for a day to feel what it's like to be close to humiliation. Then he accidentally leaves it on. oops. Gakuen AU USUK smut humiliation
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Three fics in one day, holy cow! Happy birthday, America. Your present is being uke 3 times.

On a similar note, why do I punish England so much? Last week he had the worst day ever, today he's defiled his baby brother's memory, had some serious inferiority complex issues, and then been tortured with sex toys. Poor Artie. However, I AM working on a story where he tops the hell out of America, so it can't _all _be bad.

The request this time was Gakuen AU- Alfred torturing Artie with a vibrator in class, accidentally making him come, and then comforting him afterwards. This is the first half and is from Arthur's point of view.

* * *

><p>It had all started so innocently.<p>

Well, as innocently as arguing after several rounds of intense sex could get.

"What the fuck, dude? This hickey is _way _too high. Everyone's gonna see!"

"As if they wouldn't see your limping tomorrow morning, insufferable fool."

"Hey, I coulda said that I hurt my leg playing football or something. But a fucking _hickey?"_ Alfred turned away from the mirror and plopped down with a huff onto the double bed they had made by shoving the two single beds in the room together.

Arthur turned on his heel and glared at his boyfriend, "Everyone knows anyway! There's only so often that you can throw love notes at me in maths before the class catches on."

"They can know that we're together, Artie," Alfred said, "That's not the issue!"

"So you just don't want them to know that I top? Really, Alfred." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! It matters! There's a difference between fucking a guy and being fucked by a guy."

"You're an idiot."

"No I'm not! I'm the star athlete, I'm one of the smartest kids in school, I'm popular, I'm damn hot; do you have any idea how humiliating it would be for the other guys to find out that I take it up the ass?" He rolled over onto his side and pouted up at Arthur.

"Alfred, if they pay any attention to how you act it would have been obvious that you 'take it up the ass' as you so eloquently put it."

Alfred was about to open his mouth to complain, but then realized that his current position contradicted any denial. "Hey, let's see how you deal with it!"

"You _can't _be thinking of more sex at a time like this."

"I'm not. I wanna see how you'd deal with being faced with that kind of embarrassment."

Arthur sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting beside his lover, "It would be stupid and pointless. Just get over it, Alfred. It's part of who you are."

"You're scared." Alfred accused, sitting up.

"I am no such thing." The Briton reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his pajamas, which he kept folded in a neat pile there, "Really, you're being ridiculous."

"I dare you." The taller teen said, eyes sparkling mischievously.

Arthur sighed, "What are we, children on the playground? I will not-"

"I _triple-dog _dare you."

The older student raised an eyebrow, "What would adding that do to encourage me to accept your dim-witted offer?"

Alfred sighed dramatically and held up his hands, "I didn't wanna do this, but you made me, dude." He took an overly deep breath, "Chicken."

"Excuse me?" Arthur demanded, standing.

"Little chicken-shit Artie-wartie is scared to step in to Alfie's shoes, isn't he?" He clucked like a chicken and bent his elbows to make wings.

"Stop it, you idiot!"

"Bawk," was Alfred's reply.

"Moron!"

"Bawk." He was a bit louder this time.

"Wanker!"

"Bawk!" He stood

"Git!"

"Bawk!" He yelled, almost as loudly as he had screamed Arthur's name not long ago.

"Fine, fucking bastard! I'll take your bloody challenge?"

"Really?" Alfred looked as though he had received the bike he really wanted for Christmas, "Awesome!"

"Alright," Arthur said, grabbing the taller teen by his shoulders and pulling him close, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Well, he hadn't been expecting this. Arthur wiggled uncomfortably, still trying to get used to the vibrator securely inserted into his ass. It hadn't been so bad when Alfred had slicked it up and slid it inside that morning, but it seemed to be feeling more and more foreign instead of more natural. Maybe it was the stress of the constant arousal. Alfred had been flicking it on and off all day. At least since it was finals week Alfred could only torture him once he was done with his exam. The bad news was that Alfred was better at tests than Arthur and finished in around half of the allotted time, meaning that Arthur had to try to keep working with the vibrator turning on and off for ten, fifteen, even twenty minutes.<p>

And it was only going to get worse from here on out. It was time for physics, Alfred's best subject and Arthur's worst. The idiot would get done in record time and play with Arthur until he'd have to turn the test in half blank.

However, it was worse than Arthur had imagined. Not twenty minutes into the hour and a half block the dammed toy started to buzz. Arthur bit his lip to stop himself from letting out a surprised gasp. Alfred couldn't be done already, could he?

Arthur looked over his shoulder at Alfred, who was smirking lewdly at him. Arthur scowled and turned back to his own test. He couldn't help but be filled with awe at his boyfriend no matter how much he detested him at the moment. He had finished the front and back in far less time than it had taken Arthur to get done with the first third of page one. How could someone so unintelligent be so smart?

The green-eyed boy shook his head to clear it. He had to get through the test, vibrator inside of him or not. He was Kirkland, godammit. It didn't matter that he'd turned away from his heritage and become a punk in his early teen years; he'd still been raised in that proper, ancient family. He had been taught from a young age to put aside whatever and however he was feeling and concentrate on the matter at hand. Right now, that matter was the fucking physics test. He picked up his pencil and began to write.

It was sort of like swimming on a windy day, he deiced. It was very possible, but took timing. He had to carefully coordinate his pen strokes forwards with the waves of pleasure that were trying to shove him backwards so that he could continue to make progress. The only issue was that unlike real waves on the ocean, there was no real pattern to Alfred's assaults. He'd leave it on for random lengths, and off for unrelated periods. Sometimes he would start a pattern until Arthur was just getting accustomed and then change it.

However, it was working. He was half way through the back page and was still further than most of the class, which he knew because he started hearing papers flip all over the room. There was a gasp from behind him. Instinctively, Arthur turned to look.

Alfred looked mortified, eyes wide, mouth agape. He was holding up his paper, staring at the back. Arthur noticed that there was only writing on one side of the paper. He snorted and turned back to his work. The idiot hadn't noticed that there was a back side. Now he would turn off the vibrator for another twenty minutes and let Arthur work in peace. Arthur smiled and held his pen still, waiting for the pleasure to end so that work could begin.

But then it didn't.

Arthur waited for a full five minutes before he realized with a jolt that Alfred wasn't going to stop. He was going to leave the vibrator on the rest of the test probably. Then another realization hit him. With the infrequent attacks Arthur had been able to control himself. However, after sitting and feeling the buzzing resounding through his entire being and fucking _validating _it by thinking about it, the toy was starting to get the best of him. Arthur's cock was already hard.

That _bastard. _He had this planned from the start, didn't he? He waited until the very last exam so that Arthur would feel as though he could handle it and then he'd strike with the toy on its highest setting until…

He couldn't even think the word. He had to keep his head up and keep working. But it would be so much easier if Alfred would shut the bloody thing off. Arthur's progress slowed until it stopped all together. Then all he could think was Alfred, turn it off. Stop it, Alfred. Please, Alfred. No, Alfred. Stop, Alfred. Alfred. Alfred…

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted as he felt himself spill all over the inside of his pants.

Oh god, everyone was staring at him. _Everyone. _He felt his face heat up and tears come to his eyes. How could Alfred have done this? How could Arthur have let him? Arthur turned to look at Alfred, who was fumbling with the remote. A moment later, the buzzing stopped and then the American was staring too, horror on his face. He couldn't stay there, he just couldn't.

Arthur stood and bolted from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **And finally the (not so) thrilling conclusion! Awkward sex ahoy! (Sorry about no updates last weekend. I went out on my only writing day)

* * *

><p>Alfred sat through the entire rest of the period in agony. What had he done? He'd meant to scare Arthur into thinking he was gonna come, not actually come! But then he'd noticed the second half of the test. He could have <em>sworn <em>he turned the vibrator off, but then a few minutes later Artie came.

The American wanted nothing more than to chase right after his boyfriend and beg for forgiveness. But he couldn't leave before the block was over, or he and Arthur would just get into more trouble. Their asses were already cooked, Alfred didn't want to make it worse.

By the time Alfred returned to their shared dorm room, Arthur was throwing all of his belongings into an old army bag. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks. He had changed out of his uniform into street clothes. As soon as he heard the door open, he looked up and glared at Alfred.

"What are you doing back here, idiot?"

"I came to find you."

"Why? So you could have your little laugh?" He dropped the pile of shirts that he was holding and straightened up, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Well go ahead. Go and have a laugh at Arthur because he was foolish enough to trust his arsehole of a boyfriend!"

"Arthur, it was a mistake!" America said, walking forward and grabbing his shoulders."

"Damn right it was a mistake!" Arthur shook him off, "It was a mistake to think that you could humiliate me in front of everyone and get away with it!"

"No, I didn't mean to make you come!" He grabbed him again.

Arthur just looked at him and blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I thought it was off. I could have _sworn _I turned it off before I went back to my test. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, that doesn't change that you did," Arthur said, but most of the bite was out of his words, replaced instead with sorrow and humiliation.

"I'm sorry," Alfred said, wrapping his arms around the older teen and bringing them closer together, "I'm _so _sorry, Arthur. I'll talk to Mr. Donavan; make him let you retake the test. It'll all be okay."

"Alfred…"

"I'll do whatever it takes to make things right. _Whatever it takes, _Arthur."

"Alfred, this isn't something that can be fixed."

The larger teen pushed back far enough that he could look at Arthur. Alfred stood his ground and locked eyes with his boyfriend, "I don't care. I'd do anything to make you happy again."

Arthur bit his lip and tears began to well up.

Alfred's grip on his shoulders loosened, "No! Shit! What did I do wrong?"

Arthur wrapped his arms around the American's chest and pulled him close, "It's times like these when I wonder why I forgive you so easily."

The younger teen blinked, "Artie?"

"Ssh," Arthur said, "Don't talk."

He leaned up to capture Alfred's lips in a sweet, gentile kiss. Alfred let his eyes close and just felt Arthur's chapped lips against his own. He wrapped his arms around his lover, but then the Brit stiffened and pulled away.

"D-don't think that that was it! I still need to be paid back for all of the agony and humiliation and-"

America grinned, "Then why don't we start now?"

"N-now? What do you mean now?"

"How about I show you the good part of bottoming?"

Arthur blushed, obviously realizing what the "good part" was, "I'm not sure about this, Alfred." he said.

"It's okay. I'll make sure you enjoy it. I would know what feels really good, wouldn't I?"

Arthur looked at him hard for a while, thinking it over, "Okay, but if I say the word…"

"Of course I'd stop if you asked. I'm not a monster."

"Well, it was more about me having enough trauma for one day, but that applies as well." He was smiling, so Alfred decided that it would be okay to laugh.

Arthur smiled even wider and leaned up to kiss him. Alfred eagerly accepted it and returned every ounce of love. They weren't even using tongue, but _god _was it hot in there. It must have been the fact that he was fixing his mistake, that Arthur was going to forgive him.

Alfred guided him backwards to the bed and they pulled apart once Arthur reached the edge. The smaller teen got onto his knees and crawled to the center. Alfred thought that he had never seen anything so sexy in his life. There was the way that those hips shifted back and forwards to accentuate the curve that marked his sexier-than-a-guy's-should-be waist. And then he kept looking over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes as if to say, "Are you coming to get me, love?" But even more than that there was his tight ass, which Alfred had always admired to have just the right shape to it, and dear god _he was going to be pounding into that very, very soon. _

"My god, Arthur," he said as the Brit rolled over onto his back to look down the length of his body at his boyfriend.

Arthur smiled and held out his hands as if to catch him and Alfred took that as his cue to crawl on after him. It was so weird to be going over the other student. Really fucking hot, but weird. He was so used to being the one laying on the bed and having Arthur creeping up on him with a hungry look on his face. At least instead of stealing his partner's look, he could still feel his sweet, comforting smile on his face. As soon as he was level with Arthur, he lowered his face just to nuzzle him. He still had to be gentile, because Arthur was still fragile. Even if the Brit wasn't going to admit it, he would burst into tears if he was rubbed the wrong way. It was Alfred's job to calm him down. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and began to fiddle with his belt.

The older blond took the cue and began to strip him, starting with Alfred's uniform jacket. They went slower than usual, removing each garment and leaving kisses wherever they could. Alfred didn't think he'd ever put so much attention to detail in stripping his lover, making sure to worship each inch of skin as it was revealed. Eventually, the both of them were down to their underwear.

"How's it going for you?" Alfred asked.

Arthur smiled, "I'm okay so far."

Something about the look in his eyes said that he would _stay _okay and the straining of his cock in his briefs said that he was enjoying it more thoroughly than he would admit. Alfred grinned and kissed him again, sliding off his underwear as he did so. Arthur groaned into the kiss as his cock hit the air.

As Arthur was pulling his boxers off Alfred grabbed at the bedside table, trying to find the lube with his eyes closed so that he could focus on the kiss. Glasses case, Kleenex, picture of them at the winter formal, oh _there _it was. He popped the top off and liberally coated his fingers in the gel. Okay he had done this part before on himself. It couldn't be too much harder to do it on someone else, right?

He reached down and prodded at Arthur's entrance with one finger to let him know he was coming before sliding in. The other teen suddenly tensed up, body instinctually trying to push the invading digit out.

"You've gotta relax, Artie," Alfred said, "If you tense up this isn't gonna work."

"I _am _relaxed," Arthur said.

Alfred realized that it would be pointless to attempt to argue the point so instead he said, "Could you take a couple of deep breaths with me?"

Arthur nodded.

"Good. In, out. In, out."

He felt the tight ring of muscles start to relax, but not much. Then again, the only thing Arthur had ever had up there was that vibrator and they'd picked one of the smaller ones. Maybe that was all he had to work with. Alfred began to slide his finger in and out, rubbing Arthur's walls at every angle to calm him.

"No," The smaller blond said, "Not like that. Find the right angle, then focus on that and only go off other way occasionally."

Alfred nodded and bit his tongue, searching for the magic angle. When Arthur let out a gasp, he knew he had found it and continued to harass that one spot until his boyfriend was relaxed enough to slide another finger inside. Now with two preparing his lover Alfred began to spread his fingers, stretching Arthur. But then he tightened again.

"Are you hurting?" He asked the Brit.

"Not really, no, but it's not comfortable. Do we need to stop?"

Alfred shook his head, "Not unless it actually hurts or you want to. It's always weird to start off, but you'll be okay."

"Right-o. Well, back to it, then," Arthur said, blushing and looking away.

Alfred ran his clean hand across his partner's cheek to get his attention and then kissed him again, rubbing his spot more. There were no problems with the third finger, and Alfred got him wide enough fairly easily.

With a smile, the two teenagers lined themselves up for the main event. Arthur swung his knees over Alfred's shoulders while the American supported himself with one hand and kept his cock in place with the other.

"Deep breaths, dude," Alfred reminded him.

"Of course," Arthur said, "and you remember the right angle and a steady rhythm."

"Okay then," Alfred took a deep breath of his own to calm his nerves, which were getting just a little bit flighty now that it was actually time. Then he rolled his hips forwards and he was in.

And _Damn _it felt good. Yes, Alfred had become accustomed to being filled and stretched and he loved it, but he had never really been able to comprehend how good it felt to be on top. So what if he didn't have the pressure inside of him? There was so much of it around him. Every instinct told him to start pounding into Arthur, but then he saw the look on his face. His eyes were shut and his jaw was clenched.

Alfred used the hand that wasn't supporting his weight to stroke Arthur's side and belly, "Relax and take deep breaths. Relax and take deep breaths. Shh, shh, it's okay, Artie. Arthur. I'm here. I won't hurt you. Relax and take deep breaths."

He probably would have continued to repeat his mantra over and over, but Arthur started to listen to him. Soon, his face wasn't half so squished and he was a little less tight. America almost mourned the extra pressure, but it was nothing compared to making sure his lover enjoyed it too. This was about him, after all.

"I think I'm alright now," Arthur said.

"You sure?"

The left side of Arthur's face twitched up into a smile, "Not one bit, but I don't think I'll ever be more ready."

Alfred laughed, "Okay."

He pulled out and thrust back in, causing both of them to moan. However, while Alfred's was pure pleasure, Arthur's was slightly pained. Shit.

Wait, it was okay. Alfred just needed to find his spot again. It was somewhere around… Holy Hell was it's hard to aim with your hips! He kept trying, though. Heroes didn't just give up! He wanted more than anything for Arthur to love it.

Suddenly, Arthur stiffened and he gasped. His body was wracked with tiny little shivers. Alfred froze. It had been too much. He was a _horrible_ top. He hurt Arthur too much to continue. He should just pull out. If Arthur was still hard Alfred could suck him off and they'd never try this again.

"Why'd you stop?" Arthur asked, opening one eye, "It was so good…"

Alfred just stared at him for a moment, mouth agape, but then he smiled. It was okay, everything was okay. He went back to working him over. Maybe he wasn't so bad at this after all. Oh, but he'd lost the spot. Goddammit. At least he remembered sort of how the angle felt and found it pretty quickly again.

Arthur let out another gasp.

There was a slap of skin on skin as Alfred thrust into him again.

This time there was a little bit of a whine mixed in to Arthur's moan this time.

_Slap. _

A full-on groan came out of Arthur's mouth and he began shaking like there was no tomorrow. Alfred leaned down and began to thrust faster, harder and Arthur let out a loud moan. The younger student closed his eyes and kissed his partner.

It was honestly pretty bad sex. Alfred had forgotten to slick himself up, so the friction was a little bit painful and it had to be worse for Arthur, and sometimes he'd go in at an angle that wasn't too good for either of them. Arthur wasn't any better as a bottom as Alfred was as a top. He would clench at the wrong times, and didn't seem able to move in time with Alfred's thrusts, instead pulling away and crashing back while his partner was doing the opposite and constantly squirming, accidentally keeping Alfred from hitting his spot consistently.

But at the same time, it was good. It was _so _good. It was the way that they were finally, _finally _switching, that Arthur was being yielding and Alfred was able to be assertive. It was a new dynamic and a wonderful one. Because of that, in spite of everything, the end came quickly for them both.

Arthur didn't speak. He just put his face in the crook of Alfred's neck and went to sleep. Alfred stroked his lover's hair and stared off into the darkness.

This was a start, but it wasn't good enough to really make up for what he'd done. Arthur still deserved something else.

* * *

><p>The next day as Arthur was just studying in the library, enjoying the fact that his rear end was nowhere near as sore as it he'd thought it would be, the PA system turned on. Arthur sighed and put his head down. He hated announcements. Nothing interesting was ever said and their headmaster, who always insisted on speaking himself, had a voice that could have put an insomniac to sleep. Besides, he was tired. Yesterday had been one of the most mentally exhausting days of his life and Alfred had kept him up late. At least he could take a little kip for the twenty minutes while he was talking and maybe feel a bit more alert<p>

"Uh… um… hey, everybody."

That was _not _the headmaster. England's head shot up and he stared at the little box near the ceiling that the words were coming from.

"This is Alfred F. Jones speaking. And I… I've got something really important to say, so I hope you'll listen." He cleared his throat and rustling paper could be heard in the background, most likely he had written his speech down, "Many of you know that I've been in a relationship with Arthur Kirkland for a few months now. With the way gossip travels in this place, many of you also know about that thing in physics and that I was responsible. But there's something that I don't think anyone but Arthur and I know. The reason that that happened yesterday is 'cause…" he took a deep breath, "'Cause I was scared. I was afraid of being humiliated and I wanted Arthur to feel that same fear. I didn't mean for it to get that far and for him to _actually _be humiliated, but it got out of hand. I really, really love him and I'm really, really sorry, so I feel like I ought to even it up. So here on the PA, in front of the entire school, I want everyone to know that I was afraid of…"

Oh God. He wasn't. _he wasn't._

"I was afraid of everyone finding up that I bottom."

He was.

"That's right, I, Alfred F. Jones play catcher, I'm a fairy, I take it up the fucking ass every goddamn night. And you know what? It's fucking _amazing. _I love every single second of it. And to all of you douche bags who think I'm less of a man than you for it, shut the fuck up. You know I could take any of you in a fight any day and even if I couldn't I get laid _way _more often than you do. I'm out bitches."

There was a click as the PA shut off. There was probably a small riot going on. Arthur could hear people talking, yelling even. There was the noise of desks moving around in the background.

He didn't see any of that, though. He didn't hear it. All that filled his mind was the image of Alfred, setting down the microphone, turning around, and sliding down the wall. Once he was sitting, he would place his hands over his eyes. He would be muttering "Dear God, I can't believe I just did that," or something like that, but he would be grinning ear to ear. He would be proud of himself, so proud that he'd overcome his fear and made the announcement. There would be banging on the door as some of the administrators tried to get into the intercom room to try to get him out that he'd have to face eventually, but none of that mattered then.

There would be consequences of course. The least of their problems would be whatever disciplinary measures they took against Alfred for making him come in an exam and proceeding to curse out the entire school over the intercom, which he had probably stolen. Arthur would probably be in trouble too.

But that didn't matter. Blast it all, Arthur was proud of him too. The boy needed a reward, but then again he also deserved a punishment for his behavior over the past few days.

Maybe a good spanking would do.

**Kinky End!**


End file.
